


Words Left Unsaid

by AgentAyu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Intimate Implicit Content, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentAyu/pseuds/AgentAyu
Summary: Sometimes the loudest and deepest conversations are spoken with words left unsaid.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Words Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Implicit but very suggestive display of sexual intimacy, no intercourse. 
> 
> Enjoy.

They didn’t know how they got to this point. But here they were. Here with Lena’s arms wrapped around Kara’s waist and Kara’s around Lena’s shoulders in the middle of Kara’s apartment. Just Kara and Lena.

Lena squeezed Kara’s waist a little tighter and nuzzled her face further into Kara’s shoulder. _Don’t let go. Don’t leave me._

Kara squeezed a little tighter. _I’m right here. I’m not leaving you._

The Girl of Steel was not going to be the one to break their hug. Lena initiated it and Kara selfishly didn’t want to let go. Kara loosened her grip when she felt Lena begin to pull away and kept her hands on the brunette’s shoulders while Lena’s hands were still on her waist.

Both leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. Green and blue irises staring back at each other trying to convey what they couldn’t say out loud. Their insecurities, fears, desires, wants, and even possibly hope. Kara nervously bit her lower lip causing Lena to cast her eyes down and licking her own lips. Their eyes widened slightly realizing what had crossed both their minds at the same time.

 _There is no going back if we take this next step._ Kara felt her crinkle form as she looked at Lena, worried how the brunette wanted to move forward. With everything that had happened between them, Kara felt it was only right to give Lena control and let Lena set the pace.

 _You and I both know we’ve left this unaddressed for too long._ Lena gave a sad smile as she began to lean into Kara. She looked into Kara’s eyes one more time, making sure the blonde understood what she was trying to tell her. _I had wanted you… to be with you… for a long time._

Kara nodded. Acknowledging what Lena was telling her. She closed her eyes as Lena closed the gap and kissed her. The blonde could only imagine how Lena must have felt having been fooled with a simple pair of glasses to conceal her other identity. Kara felt like the biggest fool from her own obliviousness to Lena’s affections for her. She wants to so badly make it up to the other woman for being blind to what was in front of her the entire time.

She felt Lena begin to push her backwards toward her bed. Without breaking their kiss, Kara helped with the steering until the back of her knees hit the love seat at the foot of her bed. Once Kara was seated, Lena broke their kiss and stepped back. Kara could hear Lena’s heart racing or was she hearing her own in her ears. Or both.

Lena knew she still had a chance to put a halt to whatever was conspiring between them. But she didn’t want to stop. She was done avoiding this, she was done being a coward with her own feelings. Before she could back out to spite her conviction, Lena removed her shirt and tossed it away from her.

_Your move._

Kara’s eyes slowly raked over every inch that Lena has allowed her to see. She brought her eyes up to meet Lena’s and kept her attention on the green irises as she began to slowly unbutton her own shirt. There was no need to rush. Once her shirt was finally unbuttoned, Kara also tossed it in a random direction.

The CEO knelt down to remove her shoes and slowly stood back up to unbutton her jeans. She waited as she watched Kara also remove her own shoes. The blonde was meeting her one for one with each article of clothing. Lena pushed her jeans down her hips and legs, she stepped on foot out and used her other to kick her jeans away. Her breath hitched as Kara removed her own pants, the blonde had subconsciously flexed her leg muscles, and sitting back down waiting for Lena’s next move.

Lena loosely wrapped her arms around herself while she tilted her head to the side taking in Kara’s half nude form. Kara had lifted her chin just enough for the lens of her glasses to catch the reflective glare of the light from the other side of her makeshift bedroom. The brunette closed her eyes remembering how Kara had bared her heart and soul to Lena. How terrified and guilt ridden she had felt having kept her secret of being Supergirl from Lena for so long and losing Lena.

_But you still loved Kara._

With a small sway of her hips, Lena approached the woman who had held her heart, without realizing she had, and knelt in front of her placing her hands on the Kryponian’s thighs. She faintly saw her reflection off the accessory used as a protector and destroyer of their emotions. Lena reached up and gently grasped the frames on either side of Kara’s face and pulled them off.

Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she attempted to steady her own beating heart. She listened as Lena folded the glasses and placed them on the bedside table. Petrified. Even before their fall out, a small part of her couldn’t shake that feeling. _Because you’re my kryptonite. You’ve always been my kryptonite._

Lena lowered herself until she was sitting on Kara’s lap. She cupped Kara’s face and stroked her thumbs along the other woman’s cheeks until Kara opened her eyes and looked at Lena. What Lena saw was not Supergirl nor was it Kara Danvers. She was seeing Kara. The Kara who had to hide behind her other personas: The Girl of Steel and the ray of sunshine reporter. They were one and the same. _Kara… Just Kara._

Both closed their eyes as Lena gave Kara a languid kiss. Lena slid her hands down, browsing the blonde’s neck, shoulders, arms, and finally the hands that were gripping the edge of the love seat. Kara’s hands were shaking as she was resisting her urge to explore Lena’s body. Lena is to set the pace. The brunette grabbed Kara’s hands and brought them to her waist, but she didn’t let go.

The Kryptonian squeaked when she felt Lena’s tongue brush over her lips. Kara couldn’t help smile against the kiss as their tongues were fighting for dominance. Lena had taken the opportunity to reach behind and unclasp her bra. She took hold of Kara’s hands again and placed them over her bra straps. Kara slid them down and let it fall between them.

Before Kara realized what was happening, Lena pulled away and was once again standing in front of her except she was twirling Kara’s bra around her finger. Kara licked her lips astonished from Lena’s distraction to not have noticed the brunette unclasping her own bra. She kept watching Lena twirl the article of clothing until it slipped and flew somewhere across the room.

The cheekiness Lena displayed dissipated as only one article of clothing was left for both of them. Kara stood and hooked her thumbs on the band of her panties as Lena did with hers. Together without breaking eye contact, they removed the last clothing and stood bare to each other.

Not wanting to break their prolonged staring, Kara crawled backwards over her love seat and up the center of her bed until her head hit her pillows. She lounged back while keeping a leg propped up as if she were posing as a life drawing model. The superhero could feel her cheeks become warm and suspected at least a faint blush as she watched Lena’s eyes move, taking in all of Kara.

Lena followed Kara’s example of climbing over the love seat to get onto the bed instead of walking around. She patted Kara’s knee signaling the blonde to straighten out her leg. The CEO slid her hands from Kara’s knees up the blonde’s body, brushing knuckles against ribs and side of breasts until they rested over collarbones.

 _I want you._ Lena pecked Kara on the lips. _But not in that way._ A kiss on the forehead. _Not tonight._ The tip of the nose. _I want to connect and bond with you as my partner. Your partner. Do you understand?_

Kara captured Lena’s lips, wrapping her arms around the younger woman to have their bodies flushed together as the kiss deepened. _Yes. Your partner. I want to be partners. We’re partners._

Languid kisses broke occasionally for kisses on the cheek, over eyelids, along jawlines, all over the other’s face. Lena broke their latest kiss and reached behind her to grab Kara’s hands and brought them in front of them. The brunette let go of one to give the other her full attention as she kissed each knuckle, each finger pad, and several kisses on the palm before bringing it to her cheek and nuzzle into it.

There was just enough light from outside in the city for Kara to see a shine in Lena’s eyes as they became glassy while kissing Kara’s other hand. Her heart skipped a beat or two when a couple of tears trickled down Lena’s cheeks. The only thing keeping Kara from going into a full blown panic worrying what happened was that Lena was smiling. Not a sad smile Kara had unfortunately seen and caused too many times, but a smile full of love.

Kara sat up cupping Lena’s face in both her hands to kiss away the tears on the other woman’s face and any other tears that threatened to fall. She placed her forehead on Lena’s and held them steady while rubbing her thumbs along Lena’s cheeks, giving Lena time to take in what she was feeling. _I still stand by what I’ve told you before. You brilliant, kind hearted, beautiful soul._

The Girl of Steel slowly lifted herself up, still holding Lena, to flip their positions so Kara was now laying on top of Lena. _Let me take care of you._

She leaned in and nipped at Lena’s jaw earning a gasp turned moan when Kara kissed the same spot immediately. Kara slowly kissed her way down Lena’s body. Her head never stopped moving, every move she made an open mouth kiss was left on Lena. The blonde let out a breathy laugh as she had to hold Lena down to keep the brunette from squirming when Kara began kissing Lena’s stomach. Kara smiled as she heard Lena giggled. She felt Lena reach for her hand and interlaced their fingers giving them a squeeze.

_Is this what making love feels like?_

When Kara looked back up to Lena’s, she saw hooded green eyes in a state of bliss. Kara brought their intertwined hands to her lips, returning kisses to Lena’s knuckles. She guided Lena to roll over so the brunette was on her stomach. Kara continued placing more open kisses up Lena’s back until she reached the back of Lena’s neck and she laid out on top of Lena without suffocating the younger woman.

Kara listened for Lena’s heart that was beating a little faster than normal. It excited Kara to know it was beating that way because of her. Wrapping her arm around Lena’s waist, Kara pushed off the bed bringing Lena with her. They were on their knees with Kara holding Lena close to her and her head dipped into the crook of Lena’s neck.

_I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere._

Lena squeezed Kara’s arms before turning around in the other woman’s embrace and looped her arms around Kara’s neck. _Promise?_ The CEO felt Kara squeeze her into a slightly tighter embrace.

_Promise._

The brunette pulled them down to the bed with Kara on her back with Lena on top of Kara, the Kryptonian tucked Lena’s hair behind her ears and leaned up for another kiss. Kara hoped she could convey her feelings for Lena in the kiss. She pulled back to look Lena in the eyes. _I love you._

Lena smiled and gave Kara a short kiss before moving down the blonde’s body to give a long kiss on Kara’s chest over her heart. She nuzzled the spot she had just kissed and settled down by laying her head over Kara’s heart. _I know._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
